(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content display device and the like.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
There have been conventionally known techniques of displaying one or a plurality of contents on a display screen in a movable manner using windows or the like.
Recently, in order to enlarge the displayable area that can display contents, techniques of using a plurality of display screens arranged side by side or in other ways have been known. In this case, ordinary display screen has a housing bezel, hence the visibility of contents is degraded when the contents are displayed across the display screens.
To deal with this, for example, in multi-display technique, there have been disclosures of inventions whereby the visibility and operativity of the users are improved by avoiding the windows being displayed across multiple displays as much as possible (for example, see Patent Document 1).